Recent human and animal work has focused on interactions among the unique aspects of female endocrinology, alcohol consumption patterns, and responses to acute alcohol intoxication. Some data suggest that sex differences exist in biological/psychological responses to acute and chronic alcohol intoxication which may have implications for the etiology and expression of alcoholism in women and men. Specifically, it has been hypothesized that hormonal and mood state fluctuations associated with the menstrual cycle influence drinking behaviors, alcohol sensitivity and response, and alcohol absorption and elimination. Work initiated in our laboratory was designed to begin to fill gaps in knowledge regarding alcohol and women and to determine whether hormonal and mood state fluctuations influence response to acute alcohol response among moderately drinking women recruited from working populations, to assess and compare patterns of self-selection of beverage alcohol among women and men, and to specify relationships between alcohol consumption, alcohol response, and aspects of the menstrual cycle. Seven studies are proposed incorporating multimethod, multivariate strategies combining laboratory and in situ measurement of alcohol consumption and sensitivity, menstrual cycle, mood state, and behavioral variables. Both intraindividual and interindividual experimental strategies will be used to study: 1) the course of acute alcohol intoxication at moderate and high doses among women and men using measures of alcohol sensitivity, acute tolerance, and absorption and elimination; 2) relationships among positive/negative mood states, engagement in pleasant/unpleasant activities, alcohol consumption, and menstrual cycle changes among moderate-heavy drinkers defined by gender, drinking pattern, alcohol sensitivity, and depression criteria; and 3) the effects of acute alcohol intoxication on positive/negative mood states among male and female drinkers using experimental paradigms with the balanced placebo design and conditions in which depression or elation mood states are engendered and confirmed preceding alcohol intoxication to measure acute effects.